Quiet Reflection
by Pink-Green-White-4ever
Summary: Syd's quiet reflection on the state of her and Sky's relationship


**Quiet Reflection**  
**By: Pink-Green-White-4ever**  
**Last Revised: September 26, 2010**

**Summary: Syd's quiet reflection on the state of her and Sky's relationship**  
**Rated: M**  
**Setting: Post SPD**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Syd or Sky, Disney did but Saban now owns them.**

**Dedication: To my big brother Shawn, thanks for all the love, support and inspiration!**

**SSSSSSSSSS**

Leaning against the door jamb, she watched him doze under the black satin sheets. The dozen white tapered candles he'd lit before they'd come into the bedroom were still glowing, casting their flickering light over the walls and ceiling and of course his beautifully tanned skin. The sheet barely covered his body, leaving nothing to her imagination. Not that she needed imagination anymore, not when they'd just spent most of the evening in bed, loving each other so thoroughly. She had to blush, remembering the enthusiasm they both had. Friends for what seemed like forever, they'd only been dating off and on for a couple months now. Their relationship was infamous around the academy, because no one ever knew if they were together or broken up considering how many times that status had flip flopped back and forth.

It was a wonder that they'd ever even tried dating, but after this last round of fighting and making up, they'd finally come to a few conclusions; despite the differences in opinion and personalities, they were incredibly suited to each other, they enjoyed each other's company, no one understood them the way they understood each other, and best of all, they loved each other. That was a new one, because neither of them had EVER been in love before. Lust and attraction? Heck yeah! But love? Not the soul shaking kind they seemed to find with each other.

In his sleep, she grinned, he looked like a little boy. His was lying on his stomach, head turned toward her as he hugged the pillow. For once, he looked relaxed and at peace, which was so different from the quiet, tense man she saw when he was awake. Her hand was itching to go and smooth back the hair from his face, but she knew if she did, he'd probably wake up. The few times they'd accidentally fallen asleep on the couch together had proven just how light of a sleeper he was. The second she'd move or touch him, he was wide awake.

Reaching up, she rubbed her fingers over her eyes and gave a little gasp. She was dressed in the navy blue dress shirt he'd been wearing earlier, and nothing else, and it still smelled like his cologne. It was comforting for her, to feel like she was wrapped up in his arms, even when she wasn't. She had a couple of his shirts at her apartment – one of his t-shirts that she slept in occasionally and one of his sweatshirts that she often cuddled in on cold nights.

With a sigh, she pushed away from the bathroom door and quietly crept toward the bed, intending to get her clothes and get dressed. They both had to be to work in the morning and she had a feeling Sky was going to tell her she should probably head home. He was a stickler for the rules after all, and spending the night with each other had been against the rules for so long now. All she really wanted, she thought, was to crawl back into bed with him and curl against him. But she wasn't quite sure, exactly, where they stood now that they'd taken this next step. It was frustrating to have a boyfriend who changed moods faster than most women.

As she was picking up her underwear and bra to put them back on, she heard a grunt from the other side of the bed and then she felt warm, long, tapering fingers close around her tiny wrist. She jumped slightly and looked over at him, seeing the confused look on his face. "What are you doing?" he growled.

"Picking my clothes up so I can get dressed and head home."

"Why?"

"I figured you'd want me to leave, since we both have to work tomorrow," she responded, but from the look on his face, that was probably the last thing he wanted.

Shaking his head, he let her wrist go, grabbed her clothes, and flung them back on the floor. She arched an eyebrow at him when he slid his arm around her waist and pulled down onto the bed, so that she was laying across his chest. "Why they heck would you think I wanted you to go home when I FINALLY got you into my bed?" he softly asked, brushing her bangs from her face before his lips sought the soft skin of her forehead.

"I…"

"Besides, I went to all the trouble of getting the makings for blueberry waffles for breakfast for us," he murmured, his lips moving over every inch of her face. "I was gonna make you breakfast in bed, but that's kinda hard to do if you're not here."

"Sky."

"Shhhh," he murmured, running his hand up and down her back, holding her tighter to his body. She could feel his arousal against her hip, strong and thick and all because of her. "I want to make love to you again all night, and when we wake up from what little sleep we get in the morning, do it all over again before we go to work. When I walk around tomorrow, I want to know you're thinking about me, and that I'm thinking about you," he growled passionately between kisses.

She couldn't speak, merely groaned in arousal as his hand slipped under the shirt she was wearing, finding her breast and its tight peak with no problem. His fingers danced over her nipple, causing it to tighten even more. The simplest touch from him, they'd learned quickly, shot her straight into incoherency. "Skyyyy…" she whined softly, arching her body against his.

"I love how responsive you are," he huskily whispered as she whimpered, her legs twining with his as he continued to stroke her breast. Just as their lips were meeting, Syd let out an embarrassing yawn, which brought a chuckle from her boyfriend. "Tired?"

As much as she wanted to continue with their nighttime activities, Sydney knew she was in danger of falling asleep. "Sorry," she muttered, watching the twinkle grow in Sky's eyes. "Long day."

He grinned and nodded, leaning close to kiss her softly. "Understandable. How about I go warm up the left over pizza and we watch a movie?" he asked, watching her eyes light up.

"Are you sure?"

"Syd, we got all night," he chuckled, pecking a kiss to her head. "What do you want to drink?"

"Green tea would be nice," she yawned as he pulled back and then leaned over the side of the bed. She watched him grab his discarded boxers and head into the bathroom, all the while taking in the sexy view of his ass.

With a shake of her head, Syd pushed up from the position that Sky had left her in and headed for his vid-screen and player. She browsed through his collection of movies, selecting one that she knew they'd both like she put it in. A grin slid onto her face when she felt Sky's arms slid around her waist, his lips on her neck. "What are we watching?"

"You'll see, go warm the pizza up," she teased, turning to look up over her shoulder at him. "I'm hungry."

Laughing, Sky shook his head, kissed the tip of her nose, and let her go. "You know, it amazes me, that for such a tiny woman, you eat so much!" he laughed as he walked out of the bedroom.

"And you act like a prima-donna when you eat!" she shot back, the war of words over their food choices continuing. Sydney found that all their intense training allowed for her to pig out a bit more than normal, even though she still watched what she ate. Sky, however, hardly EVER strayed from what he deemed 'health' food. Protein shakes, fruit, vegetarian dishes, you name it. Their pizzas even had to be split in two – Sky's side was a super veggie and hers had chicken, sausage and pineapple all over it. It was just another difference in their personalities, but yet, it worked.

Ten minutes later, they were sitting in the middle of Sky's bed, knees bumping, drinks sitting on the bedside tables, watching _Pretty Woman_. Sky was trying to seem disgusted by her choice in movie, but she could see him smirking around his piece of pizza. It was his copy of the movie, after all, that they were watching. For reasons unknown, her boyfriend had a soft spot for the romantic movie.

"Why this movie?" he grumbled around a bite of green pepper and mushroom.

"Why not?" she shot back. "It's your movie."

"The only reason I have this movie is cause of naked Julia Roberts."

Syd rolled her eyes at him. "Oh please, it's a damn good movie. Just admit it."

"I bought this movie for you," he responded, nudging her with his elbow.

Turning her gaze to her boyfriend, Syd let one eyebrow rise up. "You had this movie BEFORE we started dating." Knowing he was caught with his guilty pleasure, Sky just took another bite of his pizza, ignoring the silent laughter of his beloved.

Less than an hour later, Syd found herself resting against a pillow and the head board, the movie still playing even though the lights were off, their plates on the besides table, and Sky with his head in her lap. His warm breath was constant against the top of her leg. She looked down at him with no small amount of love. Her fingers slowly sifted through his hair, and she couldn't help but smile as every so often he'd rub his face against her thigh.

These were the moments that she could get use to, could learn to live for with him. His shell was so hard to penetrate, but somehow, she'd managed it. And her own heart had been guarded well, but now, she could feel him inside her where no other had ever been before. She loved him, and knew, without a doubt, that he loved her. "Syd?" he uttered softly, yawning as he stretched against her.

"Yeah?"

"Time is it?"

"Almost two," she whispered, stroking the side of his face with one of her cool hands. "You alright?"

"Mmhmm."

"Ready to go to sleep?" All she got in answer was a simple nod and a warm kiss to the top of her thigh. Quietly, they shut off the vid-screen and scooted around on the bed, finally settling down in a spooned position, with Sky burying his face in her vanilla scented hair, his arms banding around her tiny waist, pulling her against him. Syd settled down to sleep, her fingers trailing back and forth over Sky's bare arm before she laced their fingers together.

"Syd?" he mumbled softly.

"Yes Baby?"

"Love you."

A smile drifted across her face. "Love you too."


End file.
